Sweet Raptured Light
by Phantom1999
Summary: I hold you in my arms, I see all the color drain from your face. I feel your warmth escaping me. Damn it. You don't have time. Your blood has finally clotted. But you have lost too much blood from the start, ne? It was too late. You grip my hand and look in my eyes. I wonder, how you still have this much strength left. M for language!


Based on the song My Last Breath from Evanescence I love this band and song, but warnings: a little blood, not for USUK fans, and language I don't know why, but I keep making these sad fics! Anyway, I hope you like it! First half, done in Japan's POV, part of it done in England's POV, another part of Japan's POV, and then last POV, is England's. Enjoy!

* * *

As he holds on to me. He knows, I can't stay long, all I wanted to say was that I loved him, and that I'm not afraid. Can he hear me? Am I still warm in his arms? As I hold my last breath. Keeping me safe, are all my thoughts of you. The sweet raptured light, it's going to end here tonight. It's so cold. Please keep me warm. Look for me, in the light. I will be watching over you. I know he can hear me, I can taste it in his tears. I feel myself losing more blood, I hear your sobs of pain and suffering. I hate it when you act like this.

Ever since you lost America, you always kept a strong font. But now, you are acting exactly you did for America, only it's me. Please stop. I had to go sometime didn't I? But everything seems to get blurry, your face, and our surroundings. I reach my left hand to my eye, and I looked at my hand. Am I crying? Why should I cry, when I should just except my fate. What else should I cry for? I am not scared. Am I lying to myself? Please, close your eyes, and disappear And pray you leave me here. But still you wait, for me to leave. No ones here! Please don't be afraid.

* * *

I look into your eyes, they keep dulling. Your once, beautiful, brown pools are now a sickly grayish-brownish color. I hold on to you tight, not wanting you to go. As you are still holding on your last breath. I know your going to end here tonight. The sweet raptured light reflecting on us. I hold you in my arms, I see all the color drain from your face. I feel your warmth escaping me. Damn it. You don't have time. Your blood has finally clotted. But you have lost too much blood from the start, ne? It was too late. You grip my hand and look in my eyes. I wonder, how you still have this much strength left.

* * *

I grip your hand, knowing I'm almost out of time. I try to say something, but nothing comes from my mouth. He raises an eyebrow, and I smile, more tears slide down my face, I then whisper, _"I love you" _and I loosen my hand on his hand. I used my last breath...

* * *

He looked me in the eye. He whispered something, but I don't know what he said! He fell limp, all warmth gone. I can't breathe, he used his last breath, why!? Damn it why! Why did the man I love, die! The once powerful country, has now has been ended. Soon everyone will forget about him. But I will never. I cast a spell, to make me remember him, and never ever forget. He slowly disappeared. Withering to ash. Then the wind blew our way and ashes spread everywhere, leaving his clothes behind. I wanted to scream his name, I opened my mouth, but nothing came out...

* * *

...Years later, where Japan has been forgotten, written in England's POV...

I hear that blasted Italian behind me. When will he ever shut the fuck up. I knew what today was, but no one else did. "Italy please be quiet, England is mourning over someone... And who might he be again? I'm sorry I forgot." "He is mourning'n over my, lost brother... Japan, aru." I looked at China. He remembered? I put the beautiful Chrysanthemums on Japan's grave. "You know, guys... Don't you all feel like someone or something is missing?" The annoying Italian said. Everyone looked up and said in unison," Actually... Yea..." I smiled at this. At least he is gone, but not exactly forgotten...

* * *

_**I made it a little happy at the end, but I hoped you enjoyed. And if your wondering, Japan is indeed dead in this. I forgot to add Character death in the warnings... SORRY! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed. I WROtE tHIS ON MY PHONE! **_

_**and again! WRItERS BLOOOOCK**_

_**REVIEW OR ELSE! NO CANDY FOR U! **_


End file.
